1. Field
Embodiments presented in this disclosure generally relate to robotics. More specifically, embodiments pertain to techniques for determining robot actions based on human demonstrations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Anthropomorphic actions are a prominent feature of some robots, including humanoid robots. Such actions may include walking, running, etc. For example, theme park humanoid robots have been designed that are capable of standing up from a seated position and greeting park visitors. Typically however, such standing humanoid robots will fall over unless their feet are bolted to the floor. Likewise, humanoid robots tasked with performing other actions, including various upper-body movements, may lose their balance unless bolted to the floor. As a result, such humanoid robots either cannot be made to perform certain actions because they will lose balance, or the humanoid robots must be bolted to the floor to maintain balance while performing the actions.
Merely recording and playing back the actions of a human demonstrator, such as a sit-to-stand action of the human demonstrator, will generally not work because the human and the humanoid robot often have different kinematic and dynamic properties. As a result, the humanoid robot is likely to lose balance when repeating the action of the human demonstrator. Further, although humans rely on precise CoM control to stand, the actual center of mass (CoM) of the human demonstrator in performing a sit-to-stand action is not directly measurable and can therefore be difficult to determine. Finally, accurate dynamics properties of the humanoid robot can be unknown and difficult to directly measure and determine.